Angela Kraken (7verse)
Angela Kraken is a hybrid super-villain commonly referred to as the Sea Witch. She is a constant antagonist of the Significant Seven and later the Heroes United. She is also the founder of several villain cabals, most notably, Villain Incorporated. Origins Angela was a chief adviser to King Neptune, and in charge of the deep ocean. As one of his heralds, she was gifted with powerful hydrokinetic abilities, the ability to alter her own size, and control over deep sea life, including many large monsters. Though a trusted aide, after Triton's rebellion and subsequent banishment, Angela began plotting her own rise to power. Amassing her strength and a large army of undersea wildlife, Angela waited for the perfect moment to dethrone Neptune. That moment would come when he banished the five heroes known as the IJLSA. With no one to stop her but Neptune himself, Angela struck, defeating the sea king and establishing herself as ruler of the seven seas, taking on the moniker of the Sea Witch. Neptune would reach out to the heroes he had banished, begging them for forgiveness and pleading with them to aid their fallen home. The Significant Seven would battle Angela and her hordes several times, with varying levels of success. She would later go on to assault the surface world in an catastrophic invasion that, though destructive, ultimately failed at the hands of her super heroic adversaries. From this point, she served as a block to them returning home, proving that the waters were hers alone. When Ember joined the Elite Eight, the heroes struck again, with Angela eventually becoming subdued. She was transported to a surface prison, while Neptune was reinstated as king, and her army was disbanded. Personality Angela is a fierce, calculative individual, who plots every move with intense scrutiny. Nothing is ever random or a mistake, with even potential slip ups having a larger role down the line. She trusts no one truly, yet commands great respect from those under her. She is a master tactician and strategist, an effective leader, and an all-around imposing presence. Powers and Abilities Despite her codename, Sea Witch has no magical powers, yet she is still a force to be reckoned with. * Hydrokinesis: The ability to control water in all its forms (liquid, solid, and gas) and use it in various, usually weaponized, ways. She can create tsunamis, whirlpools, and tidal waves. She can also create air pockets in around her when she's battling the Seven, creating a wind filled vortex. * Size Alteration: She can expand her size up to 50 feet high. Her base height is 5'4". * Marine Animal Control: Placed in charge of all sea life hidden from prying eyes, Angela can control large undersea beasts, including sea serpents, giant squids, angler fish, and even multiple krakens. She is also equipped with a trident that fires charged static energy. Notes * A variation of sea witches from English folklore, Angela is inspired by many sources, the most notable of which is Ursula, of Little Mermaid fame. This is fitting, since Angela fills roles actively held by Ursula in other continuities. * Her powers and skills make her a match for several Seven members. Her hydrokinetic abilities match Marinecrab's, her sea-based weather manipulation rivals Thunderracer, and her strategic and leadership skills equal Captain Magma's. * Angela is one of five recurring boss-level villains fought by the heroes of the 7verse. Doctor Meteor, and Plankton (pre-reform) are two others. Category:Villain Category:Villain Inc Member Category:Significant Seven Enemy Category:7verse Category:Evildoer